ozmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pashet
“My name is Pashet. I am the don of famiglia Boots. I do not suffer those who violate the rule of law. You’d best behave, unless you’d like to get a taste of my blade.” Pashet is the don of Famiglia Boots. She is a knight with a strong sense of justice and is stern and serious about everything. She leads her famiglia as a disciplined army. The sword she wears at her waist is just like her: steely, keen, and unyielding. Appearance Personality Pashet is a very serious person; prioritizing her family above anything and everything else. She is caring towards others, especially those who seem weak or oblivious, but also stern and relentless at times. When she really enjoys something, she will immerse herself fully in it. History She is made from Dorothy’s magic, originating from a fairytale that Dorothy remembers from the “Other World”. Plot Common Route Pashet's Route Ending A Ending B Relationships Quotes * "What a ridiculous notion. She's your ward. You should talk to her." * "I'd like to inquire about your destructive activities. For some reason you haven't attacked our territory as of late, even though we stand ready to receive your attacks at a moment's notice." * “Mrrow…” * “Yes. Don't worry, I'll take a spare sword. I'll protect you, so... please." Trivia * She is scared of frogs. * In Egyptian mythology, Pakhet, Egyptian , means “she who scratches” (also spelt Pachet, Pehkhet, Phastet, and Pasht). A lioness goddess of war. ** “Cat-eared young lady” - Caramia about Pachet ** She sparred with Caramia a few times before. They are actually on good terms and Caramia expresses that these feline fellows have to stick together. ** Kyrie called her to not be wise before. ** Does not approve the beauty pageant itself, she has to help as it is a town event. ** Pashet describes Robin's mask and outfit to be disturbing. She couldn’t believe it if someone that actually looked like that existed. ** Suggests to teach Fuka how to wield a sword, but they just ended up talking. ** Isn’t very close to Scarlet on a personal level. ** Making all the decisions herself isn’t a burden for her. ** Meetings during the week are not all right for her. Meeting Fuka on Sundays like this is already not quite appropriate. ** Pashet would much rather have ears like Fuka. ** Whenever she is outside of her territory people stare at her because of her ears and tail. She got used to it, but she would much rather be “normal”. ** Making women compete on their looks is disgusting. ** Pachet didn’t remember Fukas name the first time they met again after the meeting. ** Asks if Caramia forced Fuka to become a servant. ** Believes men (Oz) bring a lot of trouble. ** Famiglia Boots is mainly woman, which she is proud of, for being to fearsome and strong. She calls it a “Women’s paradise” ** Believes Caramia could never tame her subordinates. ** Doesn’t like Kyrie, threatens to cut him down. ** “Pure and noble Lady Pachet”- Kyrie mocking her ** The first time Fuka visits, Pachet is very suspicious and asks for her reason to visit this place. ** She believes Fukas reason immediately, as she believes Fuka to look “foolish”. ** She would cut any spy down immediately ** Believes no other family is a match to her. ** She is affected by the song of the Pied Piper, as she is a cat. ** At first she believes Fuka to be weak and stupid, so she doesn’t mind if she witnesses them training, as she doesnt get it anyways. ** Is aware of how strong she is. Believes no member of Oz would stand a chance against her. ** A way to succeed is intimidating them, so their fighting potential shrinks. ** Doesn’t understand why everyone loves guns so much. Calls them “Little Gadgets”. ** Believes Fukas foolishness to go after Axel when he was kidnapped was a good premise for them to take out Wolf Gang. ** She disliked people who don’t follow the rules. ** She tells Fuka that she is not anything more than someone from the slums, as she isn’t marked as well. ** When Caramia asks why she wears such a grumpy face, she replies that she was simply born with this face. ** Tells Caramia Fuka is their responsibility and that he better teach her the rules properly. ** Against the Wolf Gang violence is the only solution, as words are useless. She wishes to kill all of them with her sword someday. ** She isn’t surprised when Axel isn’t in danger after the attack of the twins. He is sturdy after all. ** Her estate is well fortified so they can easily ward of explosions from the twins. They always ward them off. As it is good training for her subordinates, she wished they would come more often. She even thinks it’s dull as her own famiglia is so strong and nothing is a challenge. ** She hates men like Dorian, and would never ever fall in love with them, even if “Hell froze over”. ** It’s not a bad idea to try and ask the twins to attack them. ** When Dorian tried to introduce himself as the owner of the brothel to Fuka, Pashet talks over him stating he is the priest of the church, even if she has a hard time believing that he is. ** Hates Dorians nickname for her, it gives her goosebumps. ** Fuka describes Pashets cat ears to be super cute. ** Pashet is having one of her subordinates participate in the contest. ** Is startled when Alfani touches her tail. ** Pashet suggests Fuka to never go to Oscar Wilde. ** Wolf gang might be a problem, but someday she will get her hands on Kyrie too. ** Oscar Wilde Street is not something for people with Cotton Candy brains like Fuka. ** Is disgusted by the thought of Dorian touching her. ** Pashet explains that one just stands still on stage during the contest. She calls it more of a psychological hardship, as she has to be judged and accept it. ** Pashet believes Scarlet has a much cuter face than she has. ** Pashet becomes insecure about her identity as a woman, after Fuka describes why Scarlet seemed to be a girl to her. Being short, a cute face and not having a deep voice are all traits Pashet doesn’t seem to have. ** Has no intention of nurturing good will between enemy families. ** Her famiglia has joint training with Famiglia Adelheid sometimes. The intention is to show their strength to each other. ** Pashet says Fuka is just attracted to loud noises like a child. ** Does not need luck. She believes in herself and her knights. ** Terrified of frogs and needles (vaccination needles) Trivia including major Spoilers ** She admits that she is no match for Caesar and actually fears him during the battle of the Grand Ending. She ends up running away. ** She comes up with the idea to team up with Scarlet in order to beat Caesar. ** She dies from being shot by Scarlet’s rifle ** Feels underestimated when Peter planned to fight her unarmed. She hands Peter a sword. ** She suggests going one on one with Heidi to not lose any “resources”. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Famiglia Boots Category:Don